Cosmology
Cosmology is the study of the structure and composition of the universe, how the planes relate to and interact with one another, and how the natures of divinity and mortality relate to all of the aforementioned. The Planes of Existence According to almost all scholarly theories regarding the structure of the universe, existence as a whole is ordered into planes, each of a differing nature and serving a different purpose. In common cosmological parlance, the planes are fit into three categories relative to the rest: the Higher Planes, Middle Planes, and Lower Planes. This does not refer to the physical position of the planes, but rather their status as 'Higher' or 'Lower' states of being. Common scholarly consensus holds that there are ten or eleven Planes of Existence in total, depending upon whether the Aether between planes is counted as a plane in and of itself. Each extends infinitely in all directions, and many possess sub-planes of radically-different natures. The Higher Planes The Higher Planes are so called due to the common conception that existence within these planes is a 'Higher' state of being, though what this entails tends to vary quite wildly by philosophical and religious interpretation. Astral Plane = Main article: Astral Plane = The Astral Plane is the plane in which all divinities are commonly believed to reside, as well as beings of 'pure light' such as Angels. Among the most fractured of planes as a result of the fluid nature of divinity, it is divided into countless sub-realms, each lorded over by an individual deity or pantheon of deities who rule with seemingly-absolute power within their own jurisdictions. These realms often serve as both the homes of the gods and the afterlife for their followers. The Feyrealm = Main article: Feyrealm = The Feyrealm, or the Dreamrealm, is a Higher Plane possessing a great degree of 'overlap' with the Material Plane. It is the residence of Faeries and other mystical beings generally held to be benevolent, playful and overall positive. Mortal souls, when dreaming, enter the Fey bound to their physical bodies by an incorporeal and unbreakable 'cord' which allows them to return to mundanity upon waking. The Middle Planes The Middle Planes ''are states of existence which are held to be 'equal' to the Material, and are often directly and inexorably tied to the Material and that which happens within. '''The Material Plane' = Main article: Materium = The Material Plane, or the Materium, is the physical universe in which mortals reside. It is commonly believed to be the centremost of the Middle Planes, and thus the centre of the universe as a whole. Earth = Main article: Plane of Earth = The Plane of Earth ''is the home plane of earth elementals, a place of rock and dirt. Overlaps heavily with the remaining three elemental planes. '''Air' = Main article: Plane of Air = The Plane of Air ''is the plane from whence Air elementals originate, home to cities built upon clouds hovering infinitely high over an endless plummet. Overlaps heavily with the remaining three elemental planes. '''Fire' = Main article: Plane of Fire = The Plane of Fire is the home of Fire elementals, a blazing inferno of elemental fire, ashen rain, and volcanoes which spew forth rivers of molten lava. Overlaps heavily with the remaining three elemental planes. Water = Main article: Plane of Water = The Plane of Water ''is the plane in which Water elementals are native. An endless and almost-unfathomable ocean with few to no above-ground landmasses. Overlaps heavily with the remaining three elemental planes. '''The Veil' = Main article: The Veil = A neutral plane in which the newly-deceased arrive without immediate intervention on behalf of (or against) the departed's soul, the Veil's very nature is fleeting. Those souls which arrive in the Veil are inevitably either bound for the Higher or Lower Planes, or will find themselves restless and stuck between the Veil and the Materium as ghosts. The Veil is known as the source of a Necromancer's powers. The Lower Planes The Lower Planes are named such for similar reasons to the naming of the Higher Planes, as existence therein is seen as a 'Lower' state of being relative to the Materium. Often, this implies a negative state of existence. The Nightmare = Main article: The Nightmare = Completely the opposite of the Feyrealm, the aptly named Nightmare ''is a plane of shades and horrors. Like its polar opposite, the Nightmare bears a great degree of overlap with the Material Plane, and slumbering mortals regularly visit against their will. '''Avernus' = Main article: Avernus = The lowest of the Planes, the Avernal Plane is the land of all varieties of demons. Splintered in a way similar to the Astral Plane, its polar opposite, the Avernal Plane is divided up into 'layers' according to the type of demon present, and often further divided into the holdings of individual demons. The Aether Often in question is the status of the ''Aether ''as either a fully-fledged Plane of Existence or simply an avenue between true Planes. It serves as the medium in which all of the Planes exist and by which all are connected. It is the source of Arcane magic and overlaps with every Plane in equal fashion.Category:Cosmology Category:Fundamental Concepts